1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method for performing a color gamut mapping process (or color space compression process).
2. Related Background Art
In recent years it has been thought a color gamut mapping technique which converts input image data including image data outside a color reproduction gamut (or range) of an output device into optimal image data within the color reproduction gamut of the output device.
However, since a color gamut mapping process has been conventionally performed irrespective of a mode to be set, there has been a problem that a process suitable for each mode is sometimes impossible.
The present invention was made in consideration of the above-described problem, and therefore an object of the present invention is to perform an image process capable of producing a high-quality image, by controlling a color gamut mapping process in accordance with a mode which has been set.
In order to achieve the above object, the present invention comprises the following structure.
That is, a first aspect of the invention comprises: input means for inputting image data representing a target image;
color gamut mapping means for performing a color gamut mapping process for the input image data;
judgment means for judging whether the image process is to be performed in a plural-color mode or in a monochromatic mode, in the plural-color mode the image process being performed for the input image data so as to form an image on a recording medium by using a plurality of recording materials; and
control means for controlling the color gamut mapping means on the basis of a judged result of said judgment means.
Further, a second aspect of the invention comprises:
input means for inputting image data representing a target image;
color gamut mapping means for performing a color gamut mapping process for the input image data;
spatial frequency characteristic conversion means for converting a spatial frequency characteristic for the input image data;
judgment means for judging whether the image process is to be performed in a plural-color mode or in a monochromatic mode, in the plural-color mode the image process being performed for the input image data so as to form an image on a recording medium by using a plurality of recording materials;
color gamut mapping control means for controlling the color gamut mapping means for each target image, on the basis of a judged result of the judgment means; and
spatial frequency characteristic conversion control means for judging a characteristic of the image data input by the input mean and controlling the spatial frequency characteristic conversion means for each input image data.
Another object of the present invention is to compensate reproducibilty of a dark portion according to user""s use, by a color gamut mapping process.
In order to achieve the above object, the present invention provides an image processing apparatus which comprises:
input means for inputting image data representing a target image;
instruction means for instructing a color gamut mapping quantity for a dark portion, on the basis of a manual instruction;
setting means for setting a color gamut mapping process parameter on the basis of the color gamut mapping quantity for the dark portion; and
color gamut mapping process means for performing the color gamut mapping process for the input image data on the basis of the color gamut mapping process parameter.
The above and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.